Captured
by Imheretolive08
Summary: At the end of the Battle for Bright Moon the Horde is forced into retreat and Catra gets away. But what if that's not the case, and she gets captured by the rebels? what confrontations will happen? Rated M just in case or for possible slightly to more than slightly sexual parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so kinda new to this, hope you'll still like the fic.**

 **bold= author**

 _'italics'=thoughts_

"normal"=normal talking

* * *

The whole group was there celebrating in Bright Moon for their victory over the Horde. Bow and Glimmer were complete party horses while Glimmer's mom tried to calm them. Mermista stood away from mostly everyone trying to act her usually self but it was very clear she was just as happy for their win. Everyone was doing something or another having a great time. Many people mostly congratulated Adora/She-ra for helping so much in the defense, all the while Adora tried to be as humble as possible. Adora celebrated with her new friends over the new victory she thought back to Catra.

Just the thought of her made Adora's stomach to twist and turn so much it almost made her feel sick. Catra caused what felt like hundreds of thousands of problems in Adora's head just by thinking about her giving her a headache. She thought about all that her ex-friend had done which just increased the headache. Also overtime Adora became increasingly aware of what she felt for Catra, which just hurt even more. _'I need some fresh air and a distraction'_ Adora thought before heading for one of the balconies. If she were to be honest she missed Catra dearly almost to the point of desperate, she missed talking to her, the always confident smile that gave adora her strength, and just about ANYTHING about Catra. It irked her just as much as it helped her get through the day. Really, she was glad Catra was nowhere near at the moment. Thinking about it she was more than glad, she never knew what to say, but what do you expect? _'Hey Catra! I know i completely left you but i was wondering if you'd come and join me?! Also the fact that I like you as more than a friend!.'_ After thinking like that she instantly knew never to say something so stupid. She knew that even if she'd fight Catra it'd hurt a lot to see her in any pain. _'Which is why i'm glad she is safe in the dark zone'_ Adora thought before getting out if her thoughts and heading back inside.

Once inside she saw everyone gathered in a crowd forming a circle. As she moved to the crowd she heard what the commotion was about in the first place, hate filled whispers surrounded her, "horde soldier.." "no good scum" "let her rot in prison!" After hearing what it was she pushed to the front of the crowd to see what sorry soldier was caught. She registered her voice before she actually took in what she looked like.

"Hey Adora" Catra said trying to have her usual grin on but struggled to keep as she winced in pain. Catra was held by 2 royal guards all who looked rough up for the most part and 2 more guards watched her standing close. Moving to Catra herself she in few words looked like shit. Her arms were held behind her back so tightly it look like if they went any farther they'd break, also her hands were binded together so much that even wiggling her hands would be hard to impossible. To even more of her secret despair she noticed how beat up Catra was, her clothes were ripped and she had cuts, scratchs, and bruises everywhere. All together she looked like she faught a war all on her own without stop.

Adora was about to speak when one of the royal guard stepped up to inform the queen( who she didn't even notice next to her) of what happened.

"Ma'am we were completely making sure the horde left the Whispering Woods when we found a group of horde soldiers. We engaged them not having any trouble with a few straggling Horde soldiers, until this one showed up" the soldier said obviously implying Catra, "she out almost all of us before we were able to capture her, we sadly have to also inform that the rest of the of the Horde soldiers got away in the fight." While the soldier and basically everyone around looked at her in distaste to hate, Catra had a smug and prideful grin. Catra being there herself made people angry, but that grin made people even worse to the point that they had even began advance on her. Adora was about to step in but before she could the Queen stepped in speaking to the guard, "How many are hurt?" a different guard this time, to the left of Catra spoke up "Twelve ma'am, twelve are in the medic wing as we speak." "How many went on this mission?" she asked partially hiding her shock at hearing twelve of her guards were taken down by one soldier. The guard looked at the others before answering her, "We are the only ones in decent condition" the guard said this time the Queen couldn't hide her shock and she was sure no one else could either. That would have been true if Adora didn't use to be friends with Catra sense they were kids.

 _'Used to'_ Adora thought thinking that gave Adora a bitter taste in her mouth and made her heart twist in a very painful way. She sighed loudly getting looks from the still gathered crowd. Looking around she realized that none of her friends were there, _must've all gone to hang out or something'_ Adora thought before look at the problem at hand. All around whispers went around about what to do with Catra, most whispered to let her rot in the dungeons or to interrogate her for information or both. _'Do we even have a dungeon?'_ Adora thought before stopping that particular train, she didn't know if she could stomach knowing what'd be done to Catra to get information or let somone like her waste away in a dungeon. She would've spoken if the Queen hadn't first, "J-Just put her in the dungeon for now, we'll deal with this matter later." the said sighing before walking away to deal with different matters. Adora looked back to see Catra getting escorted to the dungeon, and just like that most people dispersed to do other things. _'maybe i'll find everybody to tell them about what happened'_ Adora thought before walking off.

* * *

 **Catras POV**

Catra was not having a good time, first the rebels won the Battle at Bright Moon, then as they were retreating she got separated from Scorpia while trying to help some other soldiers, and finally they got attacked by more of the stupid rebels! making matters worse she was captured because she had to save the soldiers from getting captured themselves. As Catra was dragged up to the castle she flinched in pain, the guards really made a mess of her, not to mention her fight with Adora. Adora, that made her frown more than she already was. First Adora leaving her for her stupid new friends! then her stupid mixed feelings about her! she didn't know what to feel as she thought about her. On one had she was angry for her joining the rebels and on the other she was sad and bitter that Adora would leave her so easily for people she just met. She also felt this othr thing about Adora that just couldn't understand what it was.

As she walked close to Bright Moon she started to realize what awaited her there. She knew that once she got their they would probably have her rotting in a dungeon or extracting information from her. That was fine she could handle whatever happened in there and all she'd have to do was escape. What she didn't know was what to do if she ever had to interact with Adora. Sure she had talking to her already but that was only when they were fighting each other, and the time together in the First Ones place was just a big cluster fuck. Who could blame her? she literally left her for dead on the cliff while spitting lies at her! It didn't matter if she does see Adora(which she knew was very likely) she would easily just take care of it. Still, looking up at the castle she wasn't so sure if that was really true.

* * *

Eventually they did make it to the castle, as the four guards who caught her dragged her to what she assumed was the throne room she watched the other twelve beaten soldiers walk.. Err limp to most likely the infirmary, even as she was dragged she smirked proud that she was able to do so much damage. She turned her attention back just as the doors opened to the sight of a party. _'of course they are partying over the victory'_ she thought feeling uncomfortable as everyone stopped to stare _'guess I crashed another party'_ with the resigning thought she was pushed up to the throne where the Queen sat. Though on the outside the of the Queen's face showed indifference it was a different story looking at her eyes. A crowd was instantly gathered spitting hateful words as she was pushed to the ground, the was about to speak before she noticed someone get to the front of the crowd.

"Hey Adora" she said tried to grin on struggled to keep as she winced in pain. It looked like Adora would have spoke if a guard hadn't spoken first, "Ma'am we were completely making sure the horde left the Whispering Woods when we found a group of horde soldiers. We engaged them not having any trouble with a few straggling Horde soldiers, until this one showed up" the soldier said obviously implying Catra, "she out almost all of us before we were able to capture her, we sadly have to also inform that the rest of the of the Horde soldiers got away in the fight." While the soldier and basically everyone around looked at her in distaste to hate, Catra put on a smug and prideful grin. Catra being there herself made people angry, but that grin made people even worse to the point that they had even began advance on her. To her slight surprise and confusion it looked like Adora was about to step in and help her but before she could the Queen stepped in speaking to the guard, "How many are hurt?" a different guard this time, to the left of Catra spoke up "Twelve ma'am, twelve are in the medic wing as we speak." "How many went on this mission?" she asked the guard looked at the others before answering her, "We are the only ones in decent condition" the guard said this time the Queen couldn't hide her shock.

"J-Just put her in the dungeon for now, we'll deal with this matter later." the said sighing before walking away to deal with different matters. She caught Adoras still surprised filled gaze before she was roughly taken to a holding cell where she was thrown in. The thrown itself was unlike the ones in the Fright zone and instead were made out of full stone with metal bars close together and a metal door. After being thrown in she turned around to see the door slam shut locking her in. _'and the start to jail time begins, this is going to be boring'_ Catra thought before finding a spot to sit down and rest after the bad day she had.

* * *

 **Adora's pov.**

After the Queen left and Catra was taken away everyone also left obviously not in the mood to dance after that. Realising she was the only one still there she left to go find where her friends went.

Eventually she found them in Glimmers room talking and hanging out, "Hey, you guys missed what happened at the party" she said interrupting all the conversations going on. Looking around she saw Glimmer on her bed, Seahawk and Bow near the window and Mermista and Perfuma at the foot of the bed. She already knew that Frosta left pretty early because she had to deal with her kingdom. After greeting **b** each other Bow asked, " So what did we miss at the party?" Adora sat down while answering " they captured Catra" Bow and Glimmers face showed schock but everyone else was curious "uhh whos Catra?" even if Mermista asked the question she still looked like she didn't really care. "Oh, uhm well Catra was my friend in the Horde before I left." no one noticed the way Adora flinched when she said was. Bow looked at Adora still confused " But how did she get captured I thought she already retreated to the Fright Zone?"

"Well apperantly some of the royal guards went to make she all the Horde soldiers left the Whispering Woods. At one point they saw a group of them and went to capture them. They would have had no problem but Catra interfered." Adora Said going quiet thinking about her former friend and what to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by Bow " Are you going to be okay?" Adora had look of suprise did Bow know what she was thinking about? "Yea im okay. Why wouldn't I be?" She doubted her words. Bow squirmed under Adora's gaze, seeing how things were going Glimmer clapped jer hands loudly getting everyone to look at her. " Ok im gonna turn in, it's late enough and we did a lot! Are you guys gonna stay for the night or leave tomorrow?" Glimmer said looking at the other princesses. All of them agreed to leaving tomorrow so each went to their own room.

* * *

Adora sighed, she was doing that a lot lately. Why is it that wherever she went Catra was there? Honestly she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. She sighed again laying down on her stiff bed she stared at the ceiling. She missed Catra dearly, there was some days in the past to wake up and forget that Catra wasn't at her bed. At nights she wished things were back to normal or at the least she coud be with Cayra without also being at each others throats. She sighed once more, thinking like this just made her even more sad. With that she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

 **Boom, heres the real chapter! Now idk about you guys but im starting to see why it takes people so long to update. Anyways here you go if the chapter was too short tell me and I'll try to write more. If you like it and want more review if not thats fine too. If the grammar is messed up tell me and I'll go fix it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so if your here I guess you liked the first chapter enough to read this one? yes? no? pls? *clears throat* anyways I'll try to make this one longer. By the way about not updating, that's on me I honestly just forgot. So ya without further adooo**

 **bold= me!**

"Catradora"= normal talking

 _'CatraCatraCatra'= (my)_ _thoughts_

* * *

 **Catra's Pov**

Catra awoke with a start from her sleep her face panicked from the recent nightmare. _'those have been getting worse'_ Catra grimanced as she got her bearings back trying to remember where she was and what happened. _'Did I end up getting drunk and ended up in jail or something?'_ Catra probably would have kept going to worse and worse scenarios if she didn't remember suddenly _'Riight got captured by those idiotic rebels'_ she got up some stretching before looking around for what to do next. It took about two seconds to realize there was nothing else to do but sit around. She sat down with a sigh this was so boring! Catra wondered what everyone else was doing right now, Scorpia, Entrapta, even what _she_ was doing. She shook her head quickly trying to not think about the latter, that led to a huge mess that she didn't need to think about right now. Catra need a distraction, but that just brought her back to square one. Catra sighed again, waiting wasn't her thing she needed to move, to get free. Catra jumped up that is what she needed to do, find a way to escape and get free! _'but..? how do I do that?'_ Catra once again sat down and groaned.

* * *

 **Adora's Pov**

By this time Adora was finishing her morning jog already, trying to think of anything other than Catra and it wasn't working. Everything she did to get her thoughts off Catra somehow went straight to her! On one hand it was a nuisance on the other she was completely stressed over it all. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't even notice she was at the doorway to her room, until she past it at least. Shaking out of her thoughts she quickly went back to her room to go freshen up from her jog. By the time Adora was finished she was fully clean and dressed there was a knock on her door, through the door she heard Glimmer's voice "Hey Adora! My mom wants you for something so hurry up and get ready!" after that she could hear footsteps walking away. With a sigh and a face of resign knowing what the Queen probably wanted Adora got up grabbed her things. She quickly opened the door chasing after to join Glimmer in the throne room.

As she made walked inside she noticed Glimmer there as well as Bow and obviously some Royal guards. With a greeting to them all Adora looked at the Queen for what was to come. "Adora, I brought you here to talk about the problem that occurred at the party yesterday. I honestly don't know what to do with her, we need her information on the Horde but we aren't exactly people who are good at _extracting_ information" the Queen said getting to the point and putting an emphasis on extracting "That's why we were wondering if you could do it" the look of shock and horror on Adora's face made the Queen realize how she worded that " Oh! heavens no! I meant that you could get the information..." she trailed off looking to Glimmer and Bow for help. Bow stepped forward albeit hesitantly "What she means is that maybe you could convince her to give us information or to join us. Ex-Horde soldier to Horde soldier, and maybe the friendship between you two might help...?" Bow's voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke due to Adora's piercing gaze. "Fine, but I don't know if I can do it, Catra can be... difficult" Adora didn't notice everyones breath be released from the anticipation and fear, sure she was loyal to the rebellion but like cmon? She can turn into about a 8ft tall lady with a sword who is called the princess of power. The Queen looked like she was gonna sigh again but instead just looked at Adora"Well I guess that can't be helped j-just try your best and we can see what comes of it. The royal guard will show you the way to the horde soldier"

As the Queen got up and left all the guards but one stayed. Adora looked at Bow and Glimmer, "Are you two coming with me?" Glimmer looked at her "Ah, no we were gonna help the other princesses get ready to leave" "And this seems more like a you kinda thing Adora" Bow said pitching in his two cents. He was still elbowed harshly on the arm by Glimmer as she spoke "Not helping" the smile she had was very fake. Before Adora could reply Glimmer grabbed Bow and teleported. Adora slumped a little before motioning the guard to lead the way, the guard gave a small pity glance before walking.

* * *

 **Narrator's Pov oh that's me**

The dungeon was surprisingly pretty clean for a dungeon albeit looking pretty old and un-used. Adora was brought out of her musing when she looked up to almost running straight into the now stopped guard. Looking past the guard she saw a cell like the rest with Metal bars at the front. What really caught her attention was the figure huddled into a corner. Adora swallowed her spit before getting enough courage to go up to the cell door, once the guard unlocked the cell door for Adora she walked in before turning and thanking the guard. All she got in return was quiet nod before the guard walked further down the hall to not impose on conversations but still in range to easily help Adora if needed. Adora turned to a blue and yellow piercing gaze staring at her on the inside she slightly flinched while on the outside she kept a stone face. Thus the talking began..

"Well well well it looks like I'm oh so blessed with being in the presence of the almighty She-ra." The whole sentence was laced with very obvious sarcasm and the word She-ra had so much poison in it that it could kill a elephant in an instant. With Catra sitting with her knees up to her face and arms hugging her legs close together she observed Adora. Catra didn't move from her position as Adora went and sat opposite of Catra, ' _closer to the door'_ Catra thought still staring. Although unseen due to her knees covering most of her face Catra smirked, _'Good, even in this stupid cell she's still warry around me'_.

"Well what do you want? Or are you just here to gloat over your win?"

"You know I don't do that Catra" and it was true throughout Adora's life she never really boasted about her wins. Celebrated sure but who wouldn't do that.

"I don't know people can change" With the accusing tone and stare Adora understood the real message, _You've changed_

"Just because somethings happened doesn't mean people always change" Adora replied with her counter, _Just because I joined the rebels doesn't mean I've changed_

Catra's only reply to that was a snort while rolling her eyes. _suure._ "Just get to the point what do you want" Still Catra wasn't an idiot she knew exactly what Adora wanted/needed. What she wanted though was to see how Adora would go about to get it. Adora sighed, "I'm here to get information on the Horde pretty much any to everything." Catra's eyes squinted as she otherwise showing no reaction, _'Adora was always pretty blunt about things'_ "Maybe even actually convince you to join us, join me.." Now her eyes widened in surprise _'she still wants me to join her!?'_ She would have responded if she didn't realize Adora started rambling.

"-nd we even have these really big fluffy beds that try to suck you in, even if they can explode into a bunch of feathers. And-"

"Adora! Adora your rambling" Catra couldn't stop the laugh looking at Adora's face as she realized what she was doing. "Also why would I help you anyways? I have a good thing going in the horde" She huffed going criss cross while also crossing her arms "I'm a force captain, shadow weaver is gone, and I guess I have Scorpia and Entrapta." Both pairs of eyes widened Catra instantly covered her mouth even if she knew it wouldn't help.

"Wait! Entrapta! So that means she's still alive! How? When? What?" Adora started firing off questions about Entrapta while Catra just sat there. Eventually Adora slowed down to ask another question.

"Why didn't she come back the rebellion?" Adora had this confused curious expression while concentrating hard to think about it. Catra looked amused staring at Adora, _'She looks kinda cute like that'_ Catra blinked owlishly at what she thought before looking back to see Adora asking her the same question again.

She snorted, "Ya Adora because if someone was left behind and abandoned by her friends she would instantly wanna go straight back to them." The roll of her eyes was another thing that showed the sarcasm in the sentence.

"We didn't leave her behind! They said Entrapta went back for that robot and got caught in one of the doors that instantly burnt everything in there." Adora was confident but she started to doubt herself a little from Catra's stare.

"Adora. If someone told me you died do you think I wouldn't make sure that it was true or at least find out more about what happened? From the looks of what I was told, you felt bad on the way home then brushed it off and went back to your perfect little life with your new friends. I wonder if it'd be the same if I was the one who got left behind.. Oh wait that already happened" Adora flinched from the dead tone and stare "Just get out of here Adora your not making anything better for yourself." With that Catra turned around and laid down showing that she was gonna ignore her. Adora went to protest but stopped with a frown before getting up taking one last looked at Catra, "I'll talk to you later." with that the door closed and adora followed the guard that led her out of the dungeon.

* * *

 **Adora's Pov**

 _'That did not go as planned or well, at all.'_ Adora thought as she absent mindedly followed the guard leading her away from the dungeon. Eventually she realized the guard had taken her more near the rooms than back to the Queen to report what information she could gain. She looked up to the guard who she noticed stopped and was turning to leave, catching the guards eye she then asked the question on her mind "Aren't I going to report what I learned to the Queen?" The guard fully turned to look at her "No, you didn't notice because you were deep in thought but it is pretty late outside. Most people are resting as we speak, Go to bed and report to the Queen tomorrow" With that the guard left and there was mostly silence. Eventually Adora was there laying in her bed _'Well, I guess we'll see what tomorrow brings me'_ With fleeting thoughts of a certain prisoner Adora slowly fell asleep.

* * *

After doing her morning routine Adora stepped out of her room ready for the day while heading to report to the Queen of what she learned. She walked in passing the guards near the door walking in on all of her friends in the throne room talking and hanging out. She blinked for a bit before she walked up to Bow, "What's everyone doing in the throne room?" Bow jumped a bit not realizing Adora was there "Hey Adora, we are here because we are all saying bye to everyone." With that Bow turned away and went to talk to Perfuma. "Say goodbye?" Adora murmured looking slighty confused before she remembered _'Right today is the day everyone is heading home'_ she facepalmed. _'Guess I'll say bye'_ with that she went to talk firstly to Mermista and Sea Hawk, "Hey I just remembered you guys were leaving today. Had to make sure I said bye before you left." Sea Hawk instantly stepped forward "Yes! Fair well thee friend but we shall meet again!" after that Mermista looked sideways with her arms crossed " Ya see you later and whatever" as usual she kept her bored tone the whole time. Sea Hawk rapped his are around Mermista, "C'mon my dear let us say goodbye to the rest of our friends!" with that Sea Hawk dragged Mermista away as she sighed, " Uuugh whatever.." then they were back in the crowd.

Adora blinked before she walked over to Perfuma who looked like she just finished talking to Bow if him walking away was anything to go by. "Hey Pefuma how is it going?" Perfuma turned to look at her "Oh Adora it's just wonderful! I haven't seen you around here until now, where were you? "Oh well uhm I was worrying about something late and night and in the morning I just completely forgot about you guys leaving today." "Worrying oh that's not good for your zen Adora you should meditate to help, it might even clear your mind of whatever is worrying you. What is making you worried anyways?" "Oh right well-" they were interrupted by the sound of a fork hitting a glass.

The two looked over to the source of the sound like everyone else to see Glimmer and Bow standing there about to speak. Glimmer stepped forward "Ehm now that we have everyone's attention we want to start off by thanking everyone for being here to say goodbye for now to the princesses leaving after helping with the defense of Brightmoon." Then Bow stepped forward to finish what Glimmer was saying "We also wanted a small moment of silence for Entrapta and for losing her" While most people went quiet remembering the energetic girl Adora had other thoughts.

 _'What? but Entrapta is still alive... oh right forgot to tell everyone. Well guess now is a good time as any'_ Adora though before she went interrupting the quiet moment. She spoke a little louder than needed getting everyones attention fast "Uhm actually Entrapta is still alive" It was quiet before the loud sounds of "WHAT?!" and other shouting happened.

After everyone quieted down Adora went to explain, "The.. horde soldier accidently let loose some information that Entrapta was alive." Perfuma took a step forward to ask a question "But were is she now then?" "Well she's working with the horde right now" Adora replied remembering the conversation she had with Catra. While this happened in Adora's mind everyone else's was in a loop, Glimmer asked trying to get the conformation everyone needed "Wait she works for the horde now?" after getting a nod from Adora the questions started. _'is this how Catra was when I asked these questions'_ she thought looking at everyone firing off questions faster than you could say Hordak. After everyone finally went to a slow Adora shuffled nervously as she realized everyone was staring at her. _'Most of these question are probably what I asked Catra, so i'll just say what she said'_ Adora thought but tweaked part of it _'maybe make it seem like a it was less harsher than when Catra said it though'_ with the final thought she spoke. "Well uhm Entrapta was made to believe that we left her or something" Adora was still shuffling on her feet her voice getting awkward and quiet. It was quiet again before everyone started shouting again, honestly Adora was a little scared and uncomfortable thinking everyone was yelling at her.

Eventually the noise cut down as the Queen **(does anyone know her actual name?)** spoke from behind Adora two guards near her, "While this news is troubling I believe we should stop yelling at young Adora for something she has no control over" As the Queen said this she put a supportive hand on Adora's shoulder. While people went quiet after that it was mostly due to everyone basically thinking the same thing _'When did she get_ here?' they all simultaneously thought. "It's been a nice goodbye party with a surprising bout of information but I think it is time for you ladies to leave, les you become late." The Queen spoke once more making everyone remember why they were there in the first place. With that everyone went back to gather there things to leave Bright Moon, they did say they were going to leave today.

After a while Adora was there waving goodbye to her friends as they left still trying together over all the things that have happened recently. _'Catra, Entrapta, and everyone leaving... I wonder what is gonna be next'_ With that she walked back inside intent on talking to her friends about the recent information and more than likely going to see Catra again.

* * *

 **done after like over 9000 hours. Anyways sorry again for updating like weeks/a month later. I pretty much rushed this fic, should've thought it through more probably... O'Well**

 **I'm thinking next chapter will have a lot more Catra confrontation maybe some more. Also should I do lemons? or like small/partial ones or just no? I'm fine either way honestly.**

 **Alright guess I've talked enough, signing off Ja Ne!**


End file.
